Where Do You Go
by Ecki
Summary: Dedicated to my muse, Oni. Yashiro accidentally discovered Kyoko on a date with someone else, after she had turned down offers to make Ren dinners, three weeks in a row. It's pure crack and OoC. Two Shots. Anon review enabled.
1. Chapter 1

Yashiro has been having a very frustrating week because of two very annoyingly stubborn people. One is Kyoko Mogami, the number one Love Me member. The other one is Ren Tsuruga, number one lover boy actor of LME. He loves them. In fact, adores them to death. He just wished that sometimes that it's legal to tied two people up, lock them in a room, and refuse to open the door until they confess their love to each other. Yashiro sighed heavily, not really caring that currently, his charge is sitting right next to him in the car.

Ren looked at him with a death glare, because he's obviously scheming, again. "Yashiro-san, I really would like you to stop meddling in my private life." said Ren with a very serious face, or as serious as it can get at the moment. "But, what's wrong with asking Kyoko-chan to come fix you some delicious homemade dinner." answered Yashiro-san. "Your health is my concern. At least, with Kyoko-chan, I know that you had eaten a good dinner." At the mentioning of Kyoko making dinner, Ren went back to sulking in heavy silence, while driving both him and Yashiro to their next job, a photo shoot.

Yashiro noticed that lately, Kyoko making dinner seem to be a taboo subject, or is it the mentioning of Kyoko's name is a taboo subject. Yashiro didn't like where the situation is going. This has to be the worst week. In fact, he had tried to get Kyoko to make dinner for nearly three weeks now. But, in the last three weeks, she had politely declined due to being busy. Yashiro even forced the issues a few time with her, in the presence of Ren, in hope that she wouldn't refuse.

But, she still declined and rushed off to destination unknown before anything could be said. It's no wonder that Ren is being so sulky, Yashiro reasoned. "Are you okay, Ren?" asked Yashiro, concerned about his charge's current mood. Ren decided that it was best that he doesn't answer, because if he talks about his worries out loud, he might not be able to control his feelings. It might lead him to do illegal and perverted things like stalking Kyoko, or searching her out and drag her with him to find out why she had refused to make him dinner for some last three weeks.

"I wondered where Kyoko has been rushing off to." Yashiro, once again nailed Ren's thought. Ren, reminded himself, for the umpteenth million time that he needs a manager that is less meddlesome, or less of a mind reader. "She's a young lady. Who knows?" sigh Ren, wishing he knew. The rest of the drive there was spent in companionable silence. Yashiro thought that this has to be the worst, because the relationship between Ren and Kyoko that he had worked so hard to build is sliding backward. Yashiro thought really hard and decided that it's time for super Yashiro style relationship rescue.

Kyoko looked up at the clock, from where she's filing paperworks for Sawara-san. She sighed and hoped that she's not going to be late to the park. Kyoko had a full schedule today, in fact, for the last few weeks it's been a packed schedule for her. She's been missing school for three weeks due to work. She had two hours of ballroom dance training early in the morning starting at six o'clock, then she had to report in for work at LME, and then after that head over to Studio C to practice ballroom dancing with Hidehiko Fujiwara, the young star of the drama she's guest starring in for one episode. The episode has been scheduled to take one week to shoot, and prior to that, she has to get the dancing down with Fujiwara-kun. Then, when the practice is over, she has to head straight back to LME to continue with her Love Me duties.

Yashiro walked into the office to see Kyoko putting away the last of the paperwork, and thought this is the perfect time to make an excuse that Ren's been neglecting himself again, which knowing that stubborn man, would be true. "Kyoko-chan. Just the person that would fix my problem." Kyoko looked at Yashiro with concern, "Ren has been neglecting his health and ignoring his meals." Yashiro decided to lay it on thick, so that Kyoko couldn't possibly refuse him. "It would be so good of you, if you could come made some of that delicious homemade meals for him." Kyoko thought for a moment and looked at Yashiro with regret, "I'm sorry, Yashiro-san, I really hate to turn you down again. I do respect Tsuruga-san as my sempai, but I got to be somewhere tonight for work."

Kyoko feels so much guilt from having to turn down making meals for Ren way too many times in the last few weeks. But, she is a little bit nervous about getting the dancing down for the ballroom scene with Fujiwara-kun. Kyoko had taken ballroom dance training from the Training Section of LME, along with practicing with Fujiwara-kun at Studio C to get the moves down. This is the first time for Hidehito Fujiwara, since he has no prior experience or training in dancing at all. For Kyoko, this is the first time she has to do ballroom dancing since she had already took ballet dance classes. So, the director of the drama they're in, suggested that they get some experience outside of the studio in at one the local parks near Studio C. Apparently, every year around February to March, they offer a recreational dancing program called "Dancing in the Park". Anyone who is interested can come and enjoy some dinner and dancing. Couples and singles are welcomed at such events, so everyone could come to enjoy the dancing even if they don't have a significant other.

So, with somewhat of a guilty heart, Kyoko rushed out from LME, after changing out of her uniform. To get the feel for each other as dancing partners, Fujiwara-kun agreed with Kyoko that they should dress as if they are out on a date. So, as coincidences happen, she was seen running off in fashionable clothing by none other than the subjects of her thoughts, Yashiro and Ren. "Kyoko-chan looks really good with the two tiny braids in her hair, and that outfit really brings out the cuteness in her, doesn't it?" said Yashiro to Ren out loud. Ren, although very annoyed, remained silent. Yashiro grabbed Ren's collar and yelled, "How could you possibly stay so calm? She could be out on a date?" Ren said "She has a life of her own, you know." trying to hide the fact that what Yashiro said had affected him. When Ren saw Kyoko ran by in the outfit in question of lace edged coral color top with short denim skirt and matching jacket, along with a white heeled sandals. He couldn't help but smiled until he realizes that she was in such a hurry that she didn't even see him and Yashiro.

Yashiro decided to take a stroll at the park near his apartment, since it looks like it's going to be long night trying to sort out the dilemma of Ren and Kyoko. He seriously need the crisp night air to clear his thoughts. He walked into the back part of the park and heard some music and laughing, so he decided to go see what the commotion was. He has never been in this park before. He knows that this park was built within the last two or three years he was living in his apartment. He also know that this park often has recreational activities going on like kite run, boat race in the artificial ponds, carnivals, festivals, and various things going on. It looks like there were people dancing. He saw the Dancing in the Park banner and decided to watch from the shadow of the trees near the dance floor. Apparently, the recreation staffs had laid a checkerboard temporary dance floor down on the grass and set up a band stand where the music are being performed. They even had a dance instructor come in to give dance instructions on stage while people are milling about on the floor.

Yashiro watched the people enjoy the night's activities when he noticed someone looking very familiar in the crowd. He thought he recognized the denim jacket and skirt from earlier in the day. That looks like Kyoko, Yashiro took a closer look and recognized Kyoko immediately laughing and dancing with a guy. This is really bad news for Ren, thought Yashiro. Kyoko looks like she's out on a date. Yashiro hurried back to his apartment. Maybe, this is just a coincidence.

Yashiro had nightmares all night about Ren finding out Kyoko is dating another man. He wasn't exactly bright eyed and bushy tailed while heavily contemplating how to break the news to Ren. Next morning, he was in a daze when Ren sat down across from him during lunch break on the set of the drama that Ren is in, "Tokyo Nights". "What's wrong, Yashiro-san. You look a little out of it." asked Ren of his manager. "I'm alright. I had nightmares last night. But, I think I'll be alright." said a rather nervous Yashiro. Yashiro decided to put off telling Ren about Kyoko. It's probably just coincidence, Yashiro reasoned. But, I'll keep an eye on her, to be sure.

Yashiro purposely took another stroll in the park that night. This is turning into some detective story, thought Yashiro. Earlier that afternoon, Yashiro had accosted Kyoko while Ren was in a meeting with Lory Takarada. But, she hasn't been forthcoming with answers before she rushed off in a flurry of yet another dating outfit. Once again, Kyoko was seen with the same young man from the night before. This is turning from worse to horrible. How is he going to break it to Ren? Yashiro started to imagine all sort of tortures that Ren is going to put him through. Not that Ren had ever done anything of the sort to his manager. Yashiro thought to himself he really needs a raise, if he's going to hold back the demon lord that Ren is going to turn into when he finds out Kyoko is dating another man.

Next day, after Ren made short work of the schedule that was set for him. Yashiro sat Ren down and told him about seeing Kyoko at the park with another man. Ren shrugged the news off like it's nothing. "Ren, shouldn't you do something about this. This is Kyoko, we're talking about." said Yashiro. "She's free to do as she pleases, Yashiro. I don't have any claim on her." said Ren, despite feeling the opposite, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I am going to go home and if you're needing a ride home. You better get ready to leave now." Ren walked off without waiting for Yashiro to answer.

Ren tossed and turn in his bed. He dreamed he was holding Kyoko in his arm and he heard himself said in his dream, "I'm about to go crazy!" he confessed to Kyoko, "When I hear that you are dating another man." He held Kyoko tighter as he continued "You're mine and only mine." Ren startled awake at the alarm. He noticed that his sheets were drenched with sweat. "This is going to be a long day." He muttered to himself before heading off to give himself a head clearing shower.

He finds himself in the parking lot near the event of Dancing in the Park. He shouldn't have let what Yashiro said affected him. He shouldn't have let his dream affected him. Now, he finds himself staring at the emblem of his steering wheel, willing himself to be a civilized man, a gentle man. He tells himself that he was only curious about if what Yashiro said is true. "I'm a pervert." he muttered to himself, as he stepped out of his car and moved towards the same groves of trees that Yashiro was standing under not so many days ago.

He watched the participants of the Dancing in the Park event, as he leans his long frame against the tree next to him, trying to not draw attention to himself. Soon, he saw a familiar red head that is often attired in eye burning pink, but tonight was in a light chiffon cotton shift and knee high boots with a short jacket of black velveteen. Then, he noticed the slightly taller man that is her companion. They do look like they are on a date, he realized in shock. He watched her laughed, teased and danced with her companion with cold stormy eyes. After some long tortuous hours, as the event winding down, he couldn't help, but moving towards the seemingly loving couple.

Kyoko sensed Ren's approach before she saw him. As she turned towards the actor, Ren had a smile on that equal to the power of the sun. "Good evening, Mogami-san." Kyoko startled out of deer caught in the headlight moment, "Good evening, Tsuruga-san." and stuttered as she introduced Fujiwara. "This is Hidehiko Fujiwara. Fujiwara-kun is the star of the drama I'm guest starring for an episode at Studio C." Ren turned towards Kyoko's companion, "Nice to meet you!" and shined like celestial body that is about to go supernova. "Yes. You must be the famous Ren Tsuruga." Fujiwara held out his hand in greeting. "Mogami-san, what are you doing here?" Ren turned his increasing cheerful looking face towards Kyoko, eclipsing the moon behind him as he imitates Alpha Centauri, the nearest galaxy to the Solar System.

Kyoko started to feel dizzy from the brilliant display. "Fujiwara-kun and I were practicing for the ballroom scene we're shooting for the episode." explained Kyoko, not looking up in fear of Ren's anger. "The director thought it would be a good experience to come out to the park to dance. So, we've been coming to the park to practice." Kyoko told the true all in one shot. Fujiwara looked at Kyoko and looked at Ren, sensing there is something between them and said "Looks like it's getting late. I must be going." Fujiwara started to back away. "See you tomorrow for the shooting of your episode, Kyoko-san." before dismissing himself from the scene, feeling like he just averted a major catastrophe. "What are you doing here, Tsuruga-san?" asked Kyoko.

Kyoko braved a look up at Ren's face, despite feeling like she's facing a pack of ravening wolves. Ren stood facing her with stiff shoulders and an unreadable expression. "It's getting late. Let's get you home." Ren spoke without betraying any emotion, and then pulled out his car keys from his pocket. Kyoko let out a deep breath, not knowing that she has been holding them. She silently followed Ren back to his sport car and got in on the passenger side.

Ren and Kyoko spent nearly the entire drive in unbearable silence. Ren finally let out a laddened sigh, which startled Kyoko. "Mogami-san?" said Ren. "What is it? Tsuruga-san?" asked Kyoko in a really small voice. "Would you like to come to my house and make me dinner?" answered Ren. "I'm kind of hungry and there is all these food in my house from Yashiro-san." Kyoko looked at Ren, trying to decipher his moods, she answered "Of course, Tsuruga-san." Then, came something unexpected from Ren, "Would you promise to always fix me dinner when Yashiro-san asks?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ren invited Kyoko into the kitchen as soon as they arrived at his apartment. Then, without saying a word, turn and left the kitchen to go straight into his bedroom. He had to resist the urge to pin Kyoko down and mark her as his with a kiss mark. This way no one could touch her. Even though, she had given him a full explanation that she and Fujiwara-kun were merely colleagues in the car. Even though, she explained to him about the guest role she's playing. He couldn't shake the image of her laughing and dancing in the arms of another man. Ren fervently wished that he could lock Kyoko away in his room, so that he could have Kyoko all to himself. Ren growled his frustrations out while grabbing a towel and set a change of clothes ready on his bed as he heads towards the shower.

Kyoko started cooking to relieve her nervousness, after taking in the inventory of the kitchen. The fridge was indeed stocked to the hilt with food by Yashiro just as Ren said. She had to admit that she was very skeptical when Ren described his fridge as full. Well, what are she supposed to think, especially how many time she had been in this man's kitchen. At least, Ren is not as angry as she thought he was, Kyoko felt relieve at that. She decided to cook light healthy fare, since it's nearly ten in the evening. The dance at the park ended at nine. So, by the time Ren and Kyoko got back to his apartment, it was already late.

She prepared steamed egg by frying up some ground pork and then mix it in with the memmi seasoned egg and water mixture, along with some chopped green onion. Then, she separated them into some ramekins she found, before popping them into a medium size stewpot pot half filled with water. She found some oi kimchi (Kor: cucumber kimchi) and some pickled daikons and put them into the condiment dish. She then, chopped up some fresh veggies and put them in the steamer tray that slots in on top of the rice, and then set the rice cooker. She found some mu (Kor: acorn jelly), and discovered that apparently Yashiro was in a Korean food mood when he picked up all sort of pancheon (Kor: appetizers) for Ren. She also made some potato pancakes with spinach, carrot, bell peppers, eggs, chopped fish cakes and spring onions in it. Then, she made a light soup by throwing some chopped ginger into a small pot with some chopped seasoned pork rolled in corn starch.

Kyoko was occupied with her tasks as she buzzed about the kitchen humming a wordless tune, that she didn't noticed that a hungry wolf stands behind her ready to eat her as if she is Little Red Riding Hood. Just kidding! We're still in the kitchen, and it's just Ren fresh from the shower, with his hair still slightly damp, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed by the entrance to the kitchen. Although, the way Ren was looking at Kyoko could possibly scare Kyoko away if she's aware that she's being watched. Kyoko inhaled in surprise, "Tsuruga-san, you startled me." when she turned around and realized that Ren was in the kitchen. "Gomen, Mogami-san." Ren willed his face to hold up a half smile.

Ren felt a pang in his chest when he saw Kyoko preparing food as he walked by the kitchen. To him, she looks so happy in his kitchen, like she always has been there. Just as if she belongs there, thought Ren crossing his arm, as he leaned his body against the wall to enjoy the scene before him. A sudden need to have exclusive possession of the red head in his kitchen hit him like a large boulder square in his chest. He wasn't sorry at all, when she became aware of his presence at the door. But, he still apologized as befit the persona of "Ren Tsuruga". "Would you like some tea or coffee?" asked Kyoko, as she recovers her composure. "Yes. Kyo...Mogami-san. Tea would be wonderful." Ren looked at Kyoko hoping that she didn't catch the near slip of the tongue, as Kyoko stepped away to make some genmaicha. Kyoko turned and handed him a hot steaming cup with a wonderful aroma of tea swirling out of it. "Enjoy, Tsuruga-san! Dinner should be ready soon. Go, relax in the living room." Kyoko gave Ren one of her smile of pure happiness. Ren was stunned for just a moment and collected himself. "Thank you, Kyo...Mogami-san." Ren chastised himself once again for the near slip, as he sets down in his living room with the cup of tea Kyoko made.

Ren indulged himself in the fantasy of what it would be like to have Kyoko around buzzing about the apartment. He finds himself enjoying the thought, until he opened his eyes and find himself alone in his grand living room. Then, it struck him how desolate he felt, all by himself, like he's drowning in the largeness of his living room. He felt panic welling up in his chest. He was about to call out to Kyoko, when she appeared with a bowl of soup between her mitted hands. "Tsuruga-san. Thank you for waiting. I thought you would like to have some soup first." said Kyoko handing him the soup, "Careful, it's hot!" as she turned towards the kitchen. Ren felt relieve at the sight of her. Then, before he could offer thanks, she came out with a tray with the rest of the dinner consist of mu, oi kimchi, daikon, two ramekins of steamed egg, potato pancakes and rice. She spread the food out amongst the glass table, as the pleasant aroma of the food surrounds the air in the living room.

Ren and Kyoko spent the rest of the meal and the night talking about the guest spot she's currently shooting and practicing for. Ren felt his fear calmed, as she talked about her guest appearance of being a cousin of the close friend and colleague to the character that Fujiwara-kun portrays in the drama. About how she has to pirouette in a handkerchief hemmed white dress against a white background as she makes her three appearances in the character's dreams. Then, she talked about the climax of appearing in the flesh as Fujiwara's blind date in a bright pink floor length satin gown in the drama. She regaled about how her character was on the verge of being stood up, when Fujiwara-kun's character appeared and apologized for being late. She talks about her anxiety over her ability to perform the ballroom dance for the sequence, when he asks her to dance with him for the last dance of the night. Then, she talked about her character's finale of saying goodbye to Fujiwara-san's character at the airport the next day. Ren reacted in all the right places and they had an uneventful, if fun meal together. Kyoko spent the night over as Ren offered his spare bedroom for her use, after she called the Darumaya couple, as it was nearly midnight, when they went to bed.


End file.
